


feels like we invented love

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: Newt Scamander’s day begins with an angry Erumpent, a jar of escaped Doxies and a spilled experimental potion. It only goes downhill from there.





	feels like we invented love

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus and Newt are identical twins in this story, so it will be non-canon-compliant as of _Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald_.
> 
> Please note that this story contains **sibling incest** between two consenting adults.

 

 

 _and oh, my heart is racing_  
_the way we kiss is liberating_  
_it feels like we invented love_  
_\- everytime, shane filan_

 

 

Newt Scamander was late for work again.

He was inside his case at the moment, and this was the third day running he was late for work. The Erumpent was in heat and consequently in a foul mood; she’d trampled clean through the fence around her enclosure two mornings ago and picked a fight with the Nundu yesterday morning. This morning, she'd gotten into the room Newt had set up as a laboratory and knocked over the large jar of Doxies on one of the shelves.

Newt gripped his long-handled net tightly and lunged wildly at the three Doxies still fluttering around. By sheer luck, one of them feinted left, another feinted right, and the pair smashed right into each other, ending up in a tangled, dazed heap in his net. The third one flitted out of reach, laughing squeakily.

The two Doxies in the net glared angrily at Newt, grumbling to themselves as he deposited them gently back in the jar they’d come from. After closing the jar, he cast a desperate glance up at the clock on the wall of his laboratory. The hand with his name on it was pointing squarely to “SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT WORK HALF AN HOUR AGO”. He sighed. Next to it, the hand with “Theseus” engraved on it in flowing script pointed at “IN A MEETING”.

A meeting which he, Newt, was also supposed to be in right now.

Newt looked around his laboratory, littered with smashed bottles and flasks, and grimaced. He’d have to find a mate for the Erumpent soon, or at the rate she was going, she’d destroy his entire case singlehandedly. He glanced up at the final free Doxy, which had perched itself on top of his highest shelf. It was...it was _laughing_ at him. He stared at it in indignation.

“Get back here!” he told it.

It blew a raspberry at him.

Newt sighed resignedly. “Dougal?” he said.

The Demiguise materialized next to him. He blinked up at Newt inquiringly.

“Could you help me catch the Doxy? Please?” Newt whispered to him. Dougal nodded and dematerialized.

He reappeared a short time later on the shelf which the Doxy was perched on, grabbing the startled Doxy with both hands. It squeaked indignantly and started windmilling its little arms frantically.

Dougal bounded lightly down the shelves, finally reaching Newt and holding the Doxy out to him.

“Thank you,” Newt said gratefully, reaching out to take the recalcitrant creature.

In the split-second between Dougal releasing his grip on the Doxy and Newt closing his hand around it, the Doxy managed to struggle out, and made another bid for freedom. It leapt right past a startled Newt onto his writing table, which was littered with glass fragments from the Erumpent’s earlier tantrum.

“Hey!” cried Newt. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

He and Dougal both lunged for the creature, which darted quickly away from them. One of Dougal’s outstretched arms knocked into an intact beaker full of a light pink liquid. It wobbled precariously.

“Dougal, look out!”

Newt managed to push Dougal out of the way just before the flask tipped over, spilling its contents all over him. He looked down at his soaked robes in dismay. Thank Merlin that this hadn’t been one of the corrosive potions, at least.

Dougal looked apologetic, scurrying over to the cupboards and rooting through them until he found a towel, which he brought over to Newt.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Newt assured him, taking the towel with a smile of thanks. “I guess it’s just one of those days…”

After he’d toweled himself off, the Doxy actually came over to him of its own accord, strangely subdued. Newt stared at it in confusion, but it just batted its eyelashes at him coyly and obediently went into its jar when directed to do so. Newt, extremely puzzled but also exhausted after chasing first the Erumpent and then the Doxies, decided not to question his luck, and went to clean up for work.

 

***

 

It was a full half hour later when Newt finally arrived at work, freshly showered, damp red curls in even more disarray than usual. He and his twin brother, Theseus, had been invited back to New York a month ago to work with MACUSA on the Grindelwald case. Theseus, as the British Ministry of Magic’s Head Auror, had worked closely with MACUSA to track down Grindelwald, and was now back in New York to formulate a joint plan with his good friend and counterpart at MACUSA, Percival Graves, to track down Grindelwald’s followers.

Newt, as the last person who’d dueled Grindelwald and also the only person who’d had any kind of contact with him in recent months, had been invited back to MACUSA as a consultant. He’d initially been reluctant to accept the invitation, feeling that there wasn’t much he could do to help. His friends Tina and Queenie Goldstein, however, had both firecalled him begging him to come and visit them again, and when Theseus had popped by his flat to tell him that he was going to New York and ask if he would come too, Newt had caved like a ton of bricks.

MACUSA had set him and Theseus up in a lovely hotel room, and had even given him a laboratory to himself and a budget for Obscurus research, so things were actually going pretty well. Except for the Erumpent issue, that was. He made a mental note to search for potential mates for her as he pushed through the turnstiles of the Woolworth building and walked into MACUSA’s opulent lobby.

He waved to Sally, the receptionist, as he walked past her desk and toward the elevators. They were on friendly terms; she’d help him set up his access pass when he’d started at MACUSA a few weeks ago, and she’d always been helpful and kind to him.

Sally jumped out of her chair and hurried over, falling in step with him. “Hi, Newt!” she said brightly. “Oh, you look so handsome today! Did you do something to your hair?”

“Um. I washed it?”

“Well, it looks very nice,” she said, beaming and slipping her arm through his. “I haven’t seen you in so long! I’ve really missed you!”

Newt blinked at her. Hadn’t he seen her just yesterday? He distinctly recalled seeing her yesterday. She’d been on duty when he’d rushed in twenty-five minutes late with a torn sleeve after breaking up a fight between a cranky Erumpent and a furious Nundu, and hadn’t _that_ been fun.

Reaching the elevator banks, he gently disentangled himself from her, feeling a little awkward. “Well, I’ll, um see you later, Sally,” he said.

She tiptoed to kiss his cheek. “Have a great day, Newt!”

Newt waved at her and scuttled gratefully into the nearest open elevator. The wizard next to him in the elevator, who had seen the whole exchange, smiled at him knowingly. The house elf operating the elevator rolled his large eyes at them and closed the elevator door.

Newt smiled weakly at both of them, and puzzled over Sally’s behavior in his head. Had she mixed him and Theseus up? Theseus wasn’t usually one to flirt, but his easy charm brought women flocking to him. But no – Sally had addressed Newt by name, so she knew it was him. In any case, people didn’t generally mix him and Theseus up – they may have been twins, but they dressed very differently, and did their hair very differently (in that Theseus did his hair, and Newt did not).

“Magical Law Enforcement”, said the elevator operator in a bored tone, snapping Newt out of his reverie.

“Oh, er, thank you,” he said, and got off the elevator.

The meeting he was supposed to attend had started over an hour ago; Newt gave up on it as a lost cause and headed toward his lab instead.

The first person he ran into in the corridor was Tina Goldstein. She greeted him with a huge smile. “Newt! We missed you in the meeting earlier!”

“I’m sorry for missing the meeting,” Newt said apologetically. “The Erumpent threw a tantrum again, and she got into...” he paused. “Tina, what are you doing?”

His friend was leaning her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. “You smell nice,” Tina said dreamily.

“...what?”

Tina sighed happily and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

“Er,” said Newt, staring down at the top of Tina’s head. This was _most_ unlike Tina. He looked around helplessly, to no avail; the corridor was empty but for the two of them.

Salvation arrived in the form of a rolled-up scroll of parchment zipping around the corner and coming to a stop in front of Tina, hovering in the air before her. Raising her head from Newt’s shoulder, she reached out and took it, unrolling it and quickly glancing over the contents.

“Oh, Director Graves want to see me.” Tina hurriedly rolled the parchment back up, tucking it into a pocket in her robes. “See you later, Newt!”

She hurried off as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, leaving Newt staring bemusedly after her.

He’d only made it three steps further when Rita, one of the other Aurors whom he’d met briefly in a few meetings, rounded the corner. As she approached him, she stopped dead in the corridor, gave him a good once-over, smiled suggestively and winked – _winked!_ – at him before continuing on her way. Newt turned around to gape after her.

He was starting to feel rather jumpy now, so when he opened the door to the laboratory wing and bumped into Percival Graves, he flinched so hard that he dropped his case. Director Graves, ever the gentleman, bent over to pick his case up, handing it back to him.

“Mr. Scamander,” he said politely.

“Good morning, Director Graves,” Newt replied nervously.

“Have you seen Miss Goldstein?” Graves asked. “I’m supposed to meet with her shortly.”

“Oh, I just, um, saw her – she’s on her way,” said Newt.

“Thank you,” said Graves, and turned to go. Newt was just heaving a silent sigh of relief – _the first normal conversation he’d had all day!_ – when Graves turned back toward him.

“Oh, and Mr. Scamander?”

“Yes?” said Newt.

“You look very nice today,” said Graves. He was much too polite to look at Newt in any kind of manner that might seem improper, but there was definitely a glint of hunger in his eyes as he nodded politely at Newt, then strode off.

Newt gulped and hurried onward toward his lab. Clearly Grindelwald had managed to spread some kind of curse from wherever he was imprisoned and driven the whole of MACUSA insane, he thought hysterically.

Queenie was standing by the door just outside his lab. When she saw him, she waved, red lips curving into a bright smile.

“Newt! You’re just the person I was looking for!”

He smiled at her tentatively. “Hello, Queenie.”

“Ooh!” Queenie slipped her arm through his. “Don’t you look handsome today!” She peered closely at him. “Actually, you should come over for dinner tonight.” Her smile, and voice, slipped into a more seductive register. “I’ll make you something nice,” she purred.

Newt regarded her with some alarm. He wasn’t imagining the innuendo in her tone, was he?

“Er...will Jacob be there?” he ventured. He’d had dinner with Jacob and the Goldstein sisters last week, so unless something had changed since then, he _knew_ that Queenie and Jacob were still an item...

“I’m sure,” Queenie purred – and no, Newt _definitely_ wasn’t imagining the innuendo – “Jacob would be _thrilled_ to join us.”

“I – uh – ” Newt blushed and flailed, just as Queenie’s boss, Abernathy, showed up clutching a box of brightly-colored cupcakes.

“Queenie!” Abernathy exclaimed, as Newt heaved a sigh of relief. “I brought these for – ” he turned toward Newt. “Scamander!”

“Yes?” said Newt.

“These are for you!” Abernathy said, and thrust the box of cupcakes at him.

“W – what?”

“I hope you enjoy them.” Abernathy smiled at him coyly, then turned to Queenie and made a shooing gesture. “Come on, come on, lots of work to do!”

Newt groaned and rubbed his temples. He did the only thing left for a sane man to do: he left his precious case – and Abernathy’s cupcakes – locked safely in his lab, then went to hide in Theseus’ office.

 

***

 

Newt jerked out of a light doze on the sofa in Theseus’ office about twenty minutes later, when the lock on the door clicked open and his twin walked in.

Theseus grinned down at him. “Newt, love, was your morning with the angry Erumpent _that_ bad?”

Newt grinned back. “It was pretty bad,” he said, sitting up.

Theseus flopped down on the sofa next to him. Recalling all the odd events of the morning, Newt snuck a quick sideways glance at his twin, and his heart started thudding in a confusing mix of apprehension and... _anticipation_? Theseus, however, just leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head.

“You’re lucky you missed that meeting this morning,” he said. “We still haven’t managed to get anything useful out of Grindelwald, and President Picquery’s on a rampage...poor Percy, he’s getting the brunt of it.”

He turned his head to look at Newt, then abruptly sat up, leaning over Newt and staring at him intently. Newt’s heart started to race again; for a breathless, giddy moment he thought Theseus was going to lean over and kiss him. He licked his lips nervously, heart in his throat – then Theseus reached out a hand, and started to rearrange Newt’s hair.

“We really need to teach you how to use a hairbrush, darling,” Theseus teased gently, affectionate.

“Then no-one would be able to tell us apart,” retorted Newt, but he leaned his head on his twin’s shoulder and let Theseus play with his hair, combing his fingers gently through the curls, and vehemently told himself that he wasn’t disappointed at all, not one bit.

“Oh – ” said Newt. “I was going to tell you, some odd things happened to me this morning – ” but before he could go on, the wizarding alarm on Theseus’ desk started chirping insistently.

Theseus glanced up the clock on the wall of his office. The clock hands with his and Newt’s names on them both pointed to “DUE FOR A MEETING”.

“Tina Goldstein wanted to speak to us – Percy’s assigning her a team to track down some of Grindelwald’s followers in the Midwest, and she wanted to know what information we could give her,” Theseus explained apologetically. “We can talk about it right after?”

“Of course,” Newt said, nodding, and followed Theseus out the door.

 

***

 

“...this is where we think they’re hiding out,” Tina was saying, tapping her finger on the middle of a large map that had been spread out on the table as Newt entered the meeting room, a glass of pumpkin juice in one hand. Theseus had come to the meeting with Tina first; Newt had stopped at the MACUSA café on the way to get something to drink.

He closed the door behind him, took a sip of his pumpkin juice, then handed the glass to Theseus, who absently took it from him while frowning thoughtfully at the map, and took a gulp of juice.

“Newt!” Tina smiled brightly at him.

“Hi, Tina,” Newt smiled back, wondering if whatever had been going around MACUSA earlier that morning had cleared up. Theseus had, after all, seemed to be unaffected...

Tina sidled up to Newt, linking their arms, and – there was no other word for it – _snuggling_ up to him even as she continued talking to Theseus. Newt froze.

“Um,” he said awkwardly, but made no move to push Tina away. Whatever weirdness had been going on this morning was clearly _still_ going on, but whatever it was, he didn’t think this was Tina’s fault. Anyway, she was his friend. He just had to figure out exactly what was causing this exceedingly strange behavior in everyone (well, everyone but Theseus), and put a stop to it.

Theseus glanced up from the map, saw Tina and Newt cuddled up together, did a double take, and got a very odd look on his face. He’d been talking about the last Grindelwald-related raid he’d led in Europe, but now he faltered, his words stuttering to an abrupt stop.

Tina's brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement and she tipped her head to one side, waiting patiently.

Newt blinked in confusion. He’d never seen his self-assured twin this on edge before. He would have to talk to Theseus later, when it was just the two of them, and ask him what the matter was.

Theseus was gripping the pumpkin juice very tightly, his fingers white on the glass. Very carefully, he put it down on the table.

“As I was saying,” he continued, making a visible effort to recover his train of thought, “the size of those encampments look similar to some we’ve raided before. I made a copy of the mission report for you.”

He pushed a thick roll of parchment across the table.

Tina detached herself from Newt, reaching out to take the scroll. “Thank you so much, Theseus,” she said gratefully. “I’m sure this will be a huge help in planning our operation.”

“You’re very welcome,” Theseus said, slightly stiffly. Tina didn’t appear to notice the strain in Theseus’ voice, but Newt shot him a sharp look, which he studiously ignored.

“I’ll let you know how the operation goes,” Tina said, gathering up the map and scroll. She shot both men a quick smile. “Thank you both again.”

After Tina had let herself out of the room, Theseus picked the glass of pumpkin juice up again and said with deceptive lightness, “I didn’t know you and Tina were so, er, close.”

Newt peered at him. Theseus’ expression was neutral, but Newt knew him well enough to realize that his twin was upset, but trying his best to hide it.

 _Oh_ , Newt realized with a pang of sadness. Probably Theseus was upset because he was interested in Tina. Well, why wouldn’t he be? Tina was beautiful and smart, Theseus had every reason to be interested in her. _Instead of..._

“I – we – there’s nothing going on between me and Tina,” he said quickly.

Theseus didn’t look very convinced.

“Look,” Newt said hastily, wanting badly to erase that hurt look from Theseus’ face, never mind his own feelings, “that’s what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. _Everyone’s_ been acting weird to me today, not just Tina. Everyone but _you_ , in fact.”

Theseus stared at him. “What do you mean, ‘weird’?”

They were interrupted by the door opening. A scroll of parchment zoomed in and almost bumped into Theseus’ nose.

“Ugh, what now,” Theseus muttered, snatching the scroll out of the air and unfurling it.

“President Picquery wants to see us,” he told Newt a minute later, grimacing.

“Both of us?” asked Newt.

“Yup,” Theseus said. He grabbed Newt’s hand and strode out the door, pulling Newt with him. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this.” Newt yelped but followed, his fingers tightening around Theseus’.

 

***

 

“...so you will deal with the Dark Arts practitioners,” MACUSA President Seraphina Picquery said to Theseus, then turned to Newt, her expression softening noticeably, “and I would like you to see what you can do about the Obscurus.”

“Yes, Madam President,” both men said in unison.

President Picquery ignored Theseus and focused on Newt. “I’m sure,” she said to him, “that you’ll do a wonderful job.” She placed her hand over Newt’s on the table, and smiled at him.

Newt’s eyes got very wide. Next to him, Theseus looked incredulous.

“Er, I’ll do my best, Madam President,” Newt managed, then backed away and practically ran from the room. Theseus quickly followed him.

 

***

 

“Is that what you meant by ‘weird’?” Theseus asked as they hurried down the corridor toward Theseus’ office.

“Yes,” Newt said gloomily. He waved his hand in the direction of President Picquery’s office. “Things like that have been happening all day. People flirting with me, and...stuff.”

“ _Stuff_?” asked Theseus, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Newt scowled at him as they let themselves into Theseus’ office. “You know what I mean! You saw how Tina was. Rita _winked_ at me when she walked by, and I barely know her! Queenie invited me to dinner except I don’t think she meant _food_. And Abernathy gave me _cupcakes_.”

Theseus’ lips were starting to twitch.

“Even Director Graves told me I looked nice today,” added Newt petulantly.

“Huh. From Percy, that’s practically a proposal,” Theseus said thoughtfully. He chuckled. “Newt, what _have_ you gotten yourself into this time?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Newt grumbled. Mostly, though, he was just glad that that hurt look he’d glimpsed earlier on Theseus’ face was gone, replaced by his twin’s usual warm smile. Even if it meant that Theseus would now feel free to pursue Tina...

Pushing that thought and the accompanying melancholy away, Newt threw himself down on the sofa in Theseus’ office as his twin settled down at his desk. Newt propped his legs up, pursing his lips as he tried to think back to anything that had happened that morning that could possibly have prompted the MACUSA-wide rash of bizarre behavior.

There was that mess with the Erumpent, then the Doxies had escaped, then Dougal had knocked over that potion... _the potion_! He racked his brains, trying to recall which of his numerous experiments he’d ended up spilling all over himself. He’d been so relieved that the liquid wasn’t corrosive that he’d not even thought about what the potion actually _did_.

It had been the pink potion, he was sure of that. He’d been experimenting with some herbs with aphrodisiac properties, trying to replicate the effects of certain pheromones with that particular potion...Newt sighed, burying his face in his hands. He’d essentially brewed up a love potion, poured it all over himself, then come to work. And then he’d wondered why everyone had been overly friendly toward him.

Theseus shot his twin a curious glance from his desk. “Did you figure out what it was?”

When Newt reluctantly explained the morning’s events, leading up to the love potion mishap, Theseus started giggling, then laughed until there were tears in his eyes. Newt tried to scowl at him, but Theseus’ laughter was infectious, and he could feel the corners of his lips tugging up, too.

“I guess it _was_ pretty silly of me,” he admitted. Theseus was doubled over, laughing too hard to reply.

Newt marched up to the desk and smacked Theseus on the back of his head.

“Ow!” yelped Theseus. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned up at Newt.

“C’mon,” Newt said, tugging Theseus out of his chair. “I’m going back to the lab so I can brew something to fix this.”

“What do you need _me_ for?” Theseus protested.

“You,” Newt said, “are going to escort me back to the lab, because if someone else tries to flirt with me, I will go mad.”

Theseus started laughing again, and teased Newt mercilessly all the way to the lab.

“Stop laughing,” grumbled Newt, elbowing his twin in the side. “Nobody even _looks_ at me usually!”

“You just think so, darling, because you’re so busy looking at your creatures that you miss all the humans eyeing you up like you’re a tasty little morsel,” grinned Theseus, but his arm around Newt was firm, possessive.

Nobody bothered them the entire way back to the lab.

 

***

 

In the lab, Theseus spotted the multicolored cupcakes Abernathy had given to Newt, and promptly dissolved into giggles again. Proclaiming that he was free at the moment and only had a meeting in forty-five minutes, he made himself comfortable on a lab bench and ate a cupcake while watching Newt potter around among his beakers and flasks.

Newt studiously did not watch Theseus licking cupcake icing off his fingers with gusto (although he may have sneaked a peek. Just a small peek), because blowing up the entire lab was the absolute _last_ thing he needed to do today.

After polishing off a second cupcake, Theseus left for his meeting, but not before making Newt promise to summon him immediately should anyone so much as _breathe_ in his direction. Newt watched his twin leave, sighed a little forlornly, then gave himself a mental shake and got back to work.

He did, finally, come up with a potion that he was fairly sure would work without inflicting any strange side effects on him. He took two showers just to be safe, scrubbing himself down vigorously, then doused himself in the new potion and put on fresh robes.

Tentatively, Newt stuck his nose out the door of the lab and looked up and down the corridor. There were a couple of people in the hallway, none of whom he recognized. Taking a deep breath, he ventured out of the lab.

Everyone he passed acted completely normally. Nobody winked at him, or tried to flirt with him. None of the people who’d acted strange earlier that day even seemed to remember that they’d done anything out of the ordinary. Newt’s spirits rose.

To be a hundred percent sure, he even popped into Tina’s office and asked to borrow a quill. Tina, who was deeply absorbed in the mission report Theseus had handed to her earlier, simply looked up, smiled distractedly at him, handed him the quill and returned to her report.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Newt grinned triumphantly to himself and went to look for Theseus.

 

***

 

Newt found Theseus in his office, writing up a report. He looked up and smiled as Newt entered his office.

“I gather from your cheery expression that your potion was successful?” he asked.

“It was,” Newt said happily.

“Do you mean to tell me,” teased Theseus, “you _really_ didn’t enjoy having the whole of MACUSA in love with you?” He looked back down at his report and added a few words.

“No,” Newt said. “The one person I _did_ – want – to look at me like that, didn't – didn't – ” he stopped and looked away, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Theseus stopped writing. He looked up.

“Who was it – I know Tina and Queenie were affected – was it Percy?” His gaze softened. “Newt – ”

“No,” Newt interrupted. “I wasn't talking about Director Graves.”

They stared at each other.

“Don’t,” Theseus said in a low voice. “Newt, stop looking at me like that.”

“I,” said Newt, and hesitated. It felt like he was hanging over a precipice; one more step and he would fall – or fly.

“Theseus,” he said, “I’m sorry,” and it felt like the words, now that they'd started, couldn't – _wouldn't_ – stop.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I can’t help the way I feel. I’ve always felt this way about you. I don’t expect anything back from you. I know you want Tina, not – ”

“I’m not interested in Tina Goldstein,” Theseus snapped, cutting him off.

“But – ”

“ _It’s not that I don't want you!_ ” Theseus burst out. “Newt, I'm your older brother, I can’t abuse that privilege – ”

“ – stop being an idiot, we’re both adults and you’re older by _ten minutes_ – ”

“Did it occur to you,” Theseus continued frustratedly, as if Newt hadn’t even spoken, “that the reason I didn't behave any differently is that your damned potion didn't change how I _already felt_ about you? This isn't about what _I_ want – ”

“So you _do_ – feel the same way then – ” said Newt.

Theseus looked away. His silence was as telling as if he'd said the words out loud.

And this – this changed _everything_. Newt bit his lip, looking at his twin from beneath lowered lashes. “Theseus – ”

Theseus groaned. He dropped his quill and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Newt, my love,” he gritted out. “Would you _please_ stop looking at me like that, or I'm going to end up bending you over my desk _right now_.”

The color flared up in Newt's cheeks, and he swallowed hard.

“Is that a promise?” he asked unsteadily. He came around the desk and over to Theseus, slipping his arms around his twin. "Theseus, _please_ – "

Theseus made a frustrated noise, reaching up to pull Newt onto his lap. “Newt,” he groaned, both hands gripping Newt's arms tightly. “You’ll be the death of me yet,” he sighed, and sealed his lips over Newt’s.

Newt responded eagerly, clutching at him, and Theseus kissed him thoroughly, nipping at his lips until Newt was panting and squirming helplessly in his lap.

“Can we leave early today?” Newt asked pleadingly.

Theseus swallowed hard and stared at Newt desperately. Theseus’ crisp robes were all askew, his usually impeccably groomed hair in wild disarray.

As one, they both glanced up at the clock on the wall of Theseus’ office. Both their clock hands were pointing at “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT”.

“Darling,” Theseus said very reluctantly, “we _are_ both here representing the Ministry...” He was staring fixedly at Newt’s lips as he spoke.

“You’re not being very convincing,” Newt informed him, leaning forward to kiss him again. “And _I_ don’t work for the Ministry.”

Just then, there was a sharp rap on the door. Newt barely had time to jump off Theseus’ lap before the door opened and Percival Graves strode in, carrying a large stack of parchment.

“Theseus,” he began, then stopped. His gaze shifted from Theseus to Newt, who was still breathing hard and frantically trying to straighten his robes, cheeks flushed bright pink. One of Graves' eyebrows rose fractionally.

“Percy!” Theseus beamed at his friend and stood up, looking completely unruffled despite the state his hair and robes were in, although Newt couldn’t help but notice that his twin remained behind his desk, keeping his lower body shielded from view.

“Duelling practice,” Theseus said in an explanatory manner, waving a hand airily at Newt. Newt smiled brightly and nodded in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

“Hm,” said Graves doubtfully. He nodded at Newt, then walked up to Theseus’ desk, put the stack of parchment down on it and started flicking though the pile, looking for one particular sheet. “Anyway, I wanted to discuss the details of this operation with you...”

Theseus looked down at Graves' bent head, then over at Newt. His glance was affectionate, his brilliant smile full of promise as he winked mischievously and mouthed at Newt, _tonight_.

Newt returned the smile, breathless with anticipation and longing. The day was looking up. _Finally_.

 

End.

 


End file.
